Sanjo Vista
Sanjo Vista(三条蒜山 Vista Sanjo), renowned as''' The Golden Lion'(黄金獅子Kinjishi),is an S-Class mage.He is not part of any particular guild. Sanjo is self employed, usually taking missions straight from clients who send their requests to his home. He is famous around the not only Fiore, but the continent. He is hails from the House of Vista. Throughout his many adventures has become to be known for his heroic feats in the world of magic. He is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints(聖十 大魔導Seiten Daimadou). Lloyd Raiz is his master and mentor. He is the main protagonist of the storyline, Chronicles of a Mage. Appearance Sanjo is a tall man with a rather lean but still muscular build. He has blonde spiky hair along with blue eyes. On occasion many women note him to be rather handsome. Sanjo usually always has a calm expression on his face. Background Sanjo was born into a very wealthy military family(House of Vista) his father, Raimo Vista, is the Supreme commander of the Fiore Royal Military and his mother is a normal housewife who was once a mage. Due to this legendary magical lineage, he was gifted at a young age in magic, but he never really took it seriously. He also has one younger sister named Siata Vista and 2 younger brothers named Drake Vista and Shisuke, who he cares for very much and would do anything to protect them. When Sanjo was 6 he joined a large sized powerful guild near his hometown, there he would learn to expand his magical arsenal and utilize his power, from the start the master of the guild recognized his talent and saw him as a prodigy. As time passed Sanjo's growth rate was very impressive and he had the respect of all the people in the guild, and at age 14 he was named an S-class mage. Some years later the guild master died and the guild was disbanded on request of the late master, and from there Sanjo would travel the world kicking butt and taking names, word of his legendary exploits would reach the ears of even his grandfather and all around fiore, during this time he would gain his epithet. Sanjo also has a back history with fairy tail, as in his younger years he would often have duels with Laxus(who sought him out) during their rise to fame. He is pretty well acquainted with Gildarts and the other S-Class mages of Fairy Tail. Also Erza of Fairy Tail does not take warmly to Sanjo much, yet the reason for this is unknown. Personality Sanjo is lazy and fun loving, he is not a fan of people who take life to seriously always relaxing when he can. He has a love for fighting people of great power but he never likes fighting weaklings saying "its troublesome and unfair". Sanjo is a calm and collected person who never loses his composure in a battle no matter the odds and likes to end things quickly so he can go back to relaxing. Sanjo has a great sense of justice believing that dark guilds must be obliterating and that evil must not have a chance to take the lives of the innocent. Sanjo also has a great like for Fairy Tail saying he likes their style and that he might join them. Sanjo has a burning desire to surpass Makarov the master of Fairy Tail, seeing Makarov as an ideal mage. Though much weaker than him Sanjo does not mind having a friendly rivalry with his brother(adopted) Shisuke Dankadou, a talented and powerful S-Class mage from the Pink Petal Guild. Though he(Shisuke) is adopted, Sanjo treats as if they were flesh and blood New Faces and a New Direction . He looks up to his mentor Lloyd Raiz with the highest regard, calling him one of the greatest mages to have lived. It's evident he can get along well with people, who are very different from him. As his friendship with Lana is rather comical and somtimes strange. He can be rather persistent as he Relationships Lloyd Raiz Llyod is the mentor of Sanjo, he took him under his wing after the boy's guilds was disbanded. Sanjo holds Lloyd like his father and grandfather in the highest regard as a Mage. Sanjo often visits Lloyd to just hang out and learn new things as well. Raimo Vista Sanjo looks up to his father, seeing him as the epitome of power. Despite having contrasting personalities they get along well. Raimo often asked much of Sanjo at a young age, they would go training together in the woods, this was Sanjo's favorite to do as a kid. Though Sanjo would later tell his dad he had no desire to carry on the family tradition, his father did not scrutinize him- something Sanjo is forever thankful for. Of all people Sanjo wants to surpass his father's nearly unrivaled power. Neyo Vista Sanjo's greatest source of wisdom and friendly advice. Sanjo always enjoyed training with his grandfather or father or even better both. Sanjo looks up to grandpa, he tends to marvel at the idea of how many crazy things he has seen. Until this day he continues to ask his grandpa to tell stories of his adventures. Laxus Dreyar Despite not going to the same guild they are old rivals and friends. They often had duels back in the day, their most notable duels are the ones that transpired in their late teen years. Though their rivalry days are done as they are now good friends. Laxus often visited Sanjo to have good conversation about a variety of topics and visa versa. Sanjo also many times nominated Laxus for the title of Wizard Saint, saying he was far more worthy than Jose and Jellal. Ruzana Vista Sanjo while loves his mother finds her temper and short fuse to be the most annoying thing on earth. It can be said they have a good but not good relationship. Sanjo often gets in arguments with her telling her to calm down. As a child he hated when people would make compliments on his mother's looks when he was around, calling them "perverts". Lana Kaen They are old "friends" and had met one another long ago. Interesting enough their grandfathers are political rivals, and are at opposite ends of the spectrum. They have a complicated friendship, as they get along but not in the most conventional manner. Sanjo and Lana have very different personalities but still fit as friends, the Vista is more laid back and carefree(which Lana scolds him for) while Lana is seemingly strict and headstrong. Nevertheless it's possible they have other feelings for one another, but this has not seen too much as of yet. Also Sanjo on occasion calls her "Ice Princess"- a name she hates. Richard Aria A good friend of Sanjo's, both have known one another for a while. They get along as they both can be rather relaxed in personality, though Richard has a darker side to him. Sanjo values Richard's strength, main reason he agreed to go with him to investigate Olympic Code. They work well together, together with Lana have made a powerful team. Residence of Sanjo One of the most interesting things about him is he is one of the few mages shown to have his own home and a mansion at that. His home sits on a cliff overlooking the sea, Sanjo relaxes here alot. He has a few servants there and treats them well. The Job requests for Sanjo are sent here. A New and Frightful Enemy Synopsis ''Main Article: Chronicles of a Mage Magic and Abilities Master Magician: '''Though he may not seem it, Sanjo Vista is a mage of immense power and skill. It can be considered a great mage. Sanjo uses a variety of magic along with his base magical style. Sanjo's primary magic is Light Magic which utilizes light photons as a weapon. It has devastating power; is also hard to control since it holds so much destructive potential. Though it is his main magic Sanjo tries not use it, unless his opponent is very powerful. Sanjo is a highly skilled swordsman, a skill he learned as child from his mentor. He uses a saber which he requips whenever he feels the need to use a weapon. Sanjo also knows a variety of fire and Lightning magic techniques. And also being a Wizard Saint in itself is a testament to Sanjo's power. Also it must be noted Sanjo is respected as one of strongest wizard saints.. He has also shown proficiency in transformation magic. Light Magic '''Light Magic is a Elemental Caster Type magic which utilizing Light Element. User of this magic can release light from their bodies and manipulates them as a shield or blast. Sanjo utilizes this magic very well, as it is his primary magic. But even then, he still has issues with it. Spells *'Light beam'- a large beam of light that creates a huge explosion *'Light orb'- makes a spehere of light in his palm and uses it as blast against his opponents *'Light's advent'- This is Sanjo most poweful technique, creates a huge sphere of light that has monstrous destructive power. more coming soon..... *'Lighting wave'- wave of lightining *'Lightning fist'- engulfs fist in lightning *'Fire Wave'- huge wave of fire *'Earth Swamp-' By changing the surface of an object (ground, ceiling, wall, etc.) beneath an enemy (relative to them) into mud and creating a swamp, the user can sink his enemy into the mud. The adhesive, magic-infused mud ensnares the enemy's body, making it almost impossible to recover one's strength and escape from there. Flight: Sanjo can use flight magic. He flies to all his destinations. Master of Hand to Hand combat: Sanjo has elite proficiency in hand to hand combat. He also enchants his fists and feet with light magic, thus enhancing its' power. Enhanced Brute Strength: Sanjo has amazing brute strength despite his rather lean build. High Growth Rate: Sanjo has an exceptional growth rate. It must be noted Sanjo is not near his peak strength as of yet. His grandfather Neyo said "Sanjo is not near his prime and still has a way to go". This alone shows the amazing potential Sanjo holds. Also he himself trains to better himself and get stronger. Master Swordsman: He is a swordsman of incredible prowess, able to handle multiple other sword mages with ease. According to Sanjo his mentor's skills far surpass his own. Negacion A lost spell from ancient times, this spell is one of the most powerful if not the most powerful defensive magi . Negación's field surround a person or group in a square beam of light that isolates them from the dimension they are currently in, making it impossible to harm them. It is impossible to get through, but the downside to this defensive magic which almost defeats it's purpose- the user can only use it to defend others. Negacion cannot be used to defend oneself but others. Quotes Trivia *Sanjo has a great dislike for dark guilds in general, often taking mission involving crushing them. *Sanjo desires to fight Gildarts Clive and Makarov. *His old rival is Laxus Dreyar. *He received the title of Wizard Saint at the age of 18, meaning he has been a wizard saint for 6 years. *Shazlynn "Shazzy" Loveheart is his distant cousin on his mother's side. *His blonde hair comes from his mother's side of the family. **His greatest pet peeve is his mother's temper *Shisuke Dankadou usually calls him "Sanjo nii-chan", proving their closeness as brothers (although Sanjo is his adopted brother only). *Sanjo has completed 181 official jobs in total: 100 Normal, 45 S-Class, 25 SS-Class, 11 10-year, 0 100- year. References Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Sword user Category:House of Vista Category:Zicoihno